Clans
DarkTwilight Clan Leader: Darklight dep: Blue Claw Med: FallingClaw Top Warriors: black claw Terr: nere black spore. Camp: sunstone dam lot Description: Please join us we love having kits in clan ^.^ /yell join warrior cats of darktwilight clan we are strong and hunt and train apprentices to become great brave fearless warriors. we have big dens and very very very very big camp and territory. come to meh to join ^-^ WhiteThunder Clan (Is falling very much because of Erin Nightshade but will be back) Leader: Redstar (Redtail) Deputy: None; Add RedTail deputy if you want to be it Medicine Cat: None Add RedTail deputy if you want to be it Cats: 1+ Territory: All of Brair Wood but Eclipse Clan territory and the Maze Camp: Cave in Brair Wood Descripson: Its all Erin's Fault we are falling because she removed every body in it! Allies: You know who you are Enemies: Not looking for a fight Autumn Dawn Clan Leader: Hehstar Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Guzspot Haze Clan Leader: '''Redstar {Swift Wind} ''Deputy: N/A '''''Medicine Cat/s: Dovefeather { Dove Feather } Allied with: ''DarkAsh Clan, Polar Clan, Sun Clan, WhiteThunder Clan ''Enemies: ''{ We would prefer to have none, but considering we do have a couple, we'll keep them private until neccesary. } ''Territory:'' As shown on the picture~ don't forget, though, we own half the river from edge to edge of our territory {not including anything from the waterfall back, closer to Shrouded Glade. We border WhiteThunder Clan, and, to be honest, I'm not sure what else >.< Clans change borders so much, it's ridiculous. ''Clan description: Currently, HazeClan prefers to avoid a fight unless neccessary. Despite this, though, we will defend our territory to our last breaths. Even so, we're an honorable Clan and won't kill for the fun of it. Fighting or not, killing in our Clan is cruel, and we won't do so unless there's a desperate need to defend something or someone. ^w^ If you'd like to join, just add me and whisper! Having a tiger ride would be nice, and would make our life in the forest and mountains easier for you, but is not required ;3 It is required, however, to have read at least 3 books of the first Warriors series, so please keep that in mind ^w^ For further information, see our page, and if you need to know more than that provides, post there or message me =3 http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clan Moss Clan (Formerly known as Owl Clan) Leader: Lion Shadow (Lionstar),Black Claw (Clawstar) Deputy:In need of one that is faithful and loyal,plus gets on FR often Med cat: ''In need of one that gets on FR very often,and is good at healing Top Warriors: Midnightgaze'' In need of loyal,strong ones :3'' Apprentices:In need of some Kits: Insufferable(Stripekit) In need of bouncy kits(kittens) Allies with: DarkTwilight Clan,ShadowClan,FallingMoon Clan,White Thunder Clan(Unapproved),Bloodclaw clan,SkyFall clan. Enemies with:Pine Clan(Stay out Pine Clan!) Yes,we are back!I know we were only on FR for a short timer,but I thought we should try again and hopefully we will become successful.In need of members!Add Lion Shadow or Black Claw :3 Happy hunting!!!!! : I will help your clan?? ~Storm How can you help? ~claw star Yeah I died in your territory~Moonpool 2013-2013 XD ''IMPORTANT! Moss Clan has changed their territory to the Forgotten Caves and Devon's Descent located in the Sanctuary.Please keep out! Rules for Moss clan cats: '' ''1#:Kits must not leave the den area 2#:No going outside unless there is shortage of prey,chasing off an intruder,collecting herbs(Mostly med cats)or a gathering. 3#:No drinking the water straight from the streams or water(we drink from moss in the caves,which is cleaner.The water is not healthy to drink) 4#: Cats that come to visit the star/moonpool wil be allowed to pass through freely,as long as a Moss Clan cat or cats escorts them to it or if the visitor are alone. 5#: Cats who possibly get chased by a twoleg are permitted to run outside to lose the twoleg. 6#: You may not go to a twoleg for food. 7#: '' Blazing Fire Clan Leader: Pretty Fang Star Dep: Bepper fire paw (Toxic GothArrow) Med: none Warriors: none Apprentices: none Kits: none Elders: none Allies: Skyfall Enemies: Meadow Clan territory: we own rainbow land I ASKED RAVEN FLIGHT THE MAKER OF THE TERRITORY MAP AND SHE SAID IT OURS SO ROSE CLAN IT NOT YOUR SO BACK OFF!!!!!!!! Description: We are strong and fierce if want to be our ally then just add me i get on around three or for in the after noon from monday to friday and on the weekends im on from around ten to late evening to be our enemy or ally just tell me. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz) & Róseeee Top Warrior(s): Littlecløud & Cinderpëlt Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, Thunder/RisingStormClan, BloodClan, LightningClan, Blood HeartClan & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, WhiteThunderClan, MeadowClan, PineClan, PrismClan, PoisonIvyClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: Broken Clan '''Leader: BrokenStarz (BrokenStarz) Deputy: AshFang (Ashley Niccolee2) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Elders: None Queens: None Head Warrior(s): None Territory: In '''BriarWood some where '''Allies: FallingMoon Clan Enemies: None Desciption: We are a small but strong clan, we have no drama etc. Please join we need cats! Just message on my wall or add me on freerealms! Rules; No calling people names No drama No being brats Ask BrokenStar before u Leave Frozen Clan Leader: Epik Fluery2(Icestar) Deputy: (Being chosen) Med cat(s): unknown Warriors: Lion Shadow,Bella Shadowhat,etc. Apprentices: being approved Kits: Kitty Claw(I thinkz XD) Allies:Unknown '''''Add Epik Fluery2 to join XD ColdBlood Clan Leader: Snowstar Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. Dawn Clan (Back & Steady Again!) Leader:' Hollystar '(Hollystar) {might soon be changing name} Deputy:' WhiteShadow '(WhiteShadow) Top Warriors: Gypsyheart (Perfect Iris) &''' Blackclaw (Redd Rockerzz) Medicine Cat(s): Featherwind (Akumu Bear) & Rainsprite (Mato) Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Skypaw (Skaiii) Territory: We have a bit of Lakeshore & Stillwater Crossing, ONE SIDE OF THE RIVER! It's the side right next to sanctuary and when you look at it from a birds eye view on the map, below the lake running down to the end of the stream. We currently share with DarkAsh Clan c: Allies: WhiteThunder Clan, Cinderfall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Lilac Clan, River Clan, DarkSunlight Clan, DarkAsh Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, FrozenIce Clan, Shadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Maple Clan, Order of the Hunt, GoldAsh Clan, LethalThorn, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan & Skyfall Clan Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan, Alyx1 Vance, Meadow Clan (sort of), BloodyMoon Foxes, our exiled cats, the Union Army, wolves & twolegs. Description: Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the c lan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: SunClan Leader: Blustar Deputy: Aura Medicine Cat(s) Teritory: Shares with DarkBlaze Clan, and Forest Clan Enemies: Allies: HazeClan Description How many Cats: Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested I will be the dep? ~Haden Nightmare me on FR Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan ,Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Forest Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan. Enemies: Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: Eclipse Clan still is alive but with few cats still staying strong towards the clan, everyone is welcome to join just add our leader Christopher Foxface to join! DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Jayfeather Medicine Cat(s): White (Whitepool) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Darkrose Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, Eleniel Clan, DarkTwilight Clan, Sun Clan, LeafFall Clan, BloodClan (unconfirmed), SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: BloodHeart Clan, DarkAsh Clan Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Clan Rules: No fighting No faking your own death Respect the leaders of the clan Don't cause drama Do not kick people out (or Jayfeather will hunt you down and kill you) Don't beg for a rank and then leave the clan, its rude Thats all... For now. Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) Medicine Apprentice: Lead Warrior: EpicSky Cats in Clan: 90-100 Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan,DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall, Poison Oak Clan. Territory: Its in HighRoad Junction..Get it? Got It? Good. .-. You'll see what we have if you look at our actual like main page.. Description: MeadowClan is a strong,loyal,feirce clan. They are also very fun to be in. They patrol, hang out as a clan, party, role play, and other cool stuff. We are strong and never back down in hard times. Whatever it is We will fight to protect Our clan and won't back down. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. We Will Welcome You And You MUST have a Tiger Ride. We Are a Very Fun Clan and We Are Active. If I Am Offline Please Contact My Deputy, Twilightclaw she is on most days. Thank You! I hope you guys can get back on your feet in time for leaf comming! -Amber Amber Clan (looking for people) Leader: Toxic Rowan (Snow Star) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Med: (We need one! contact Toxic Rowan or Cherry Sue in Freerealms to join! Ty!) Warriors: (Have some still looking for some though!) Apprentices: (Have some still looking for some though!) Kits (Kittents: (Have some still looking for some though!) Teritory: At a house and back up mountains near troll camp. Enemies: Skyfall Allies: none contact us to be allies TigerClan Leader: Sliverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (Lil Ebony) Med Cat(s): WinterHeart (Onyx WinterHeart) Med Apprentice(s): NONE Top Warrior(s): NONE Warriors: FireHeart (Spencer Stonegate), ShiningClaw (Shiningclaw), Scourge (Grace ScourgeJr), and many more. Queens: NONE Apprentices: CherryPaw (Toxic Destruction) Kits: *PRIVATE!!!* Elder(s): NONE Cats in Clan: 30-40 Territory: All of Sea side but the trading place we dont own. We mostly use the lower part of Sea side though, Including the Mountains of Sea Side (Part of Sea Side closest to Merry Vale). So don't go into our land or mess with us, you will regret it. O_O *We are also letting rise clan share territory with us until they find thier own territory! This means the territory only since they have thier own camp.* Camp: Within the Mountains of Sea Side. Allies: MoonFall Clan, SkyFall Clan, Pine Clan, Shadow Clan, DarkMist Clan, Lightning Clan, Falcon Clan, Rise Clan (Add me or my Deputy on Free Realms if you would like to be allies with us! We enjoy having allies!) :D Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Blood Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Forest Clan Reasons: WhiteThunder Clan: Claims they have seen our clan "Hunt and Steal" on thier land. BloodClaw Clan: There has been a very long history between our clans that is too long to explain. Blood Clan: Been seen wondering our territory and camp and asked to leave, they have not shown themselves as often as they used to but we still keep a look out for them (and of course BloodClaw, they have been in our camp as well. More often than Blood Clan). Poison Ivy Clan: They like to pick fights with our clan way too much in the last couple months, they have laid off a bit but we still watch out for them. Forest Clan: I don't actually know why we are enemies with this clan... they put our clan as an enemy for some reason so I did the same... O_O Description: We are a Strong, Fierce, Loyal, and Peaceful Clan. We try our best to aviod fights, but we will not back down to protect our clan, territory, or help out our allies (You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!) TigerClan is an old clan, But we are still recruiting new members to get the clan up and running again. Once we get enough clan members, we will be a Huge, Thriving, and hopefully Successful clan! If you wish to join TigerClan, you must have a Tiger Ride or going to get one. Add me or my Deputy on Free Realms to join, TigerClan welcomes you if you decide to join! :D Notes: BloodClaw Clan- Stay out of our territory! You have no right to stay in our territory for no reason whenever you like! Unless you want my clan to come to your territory whenever they want to, Stay out of ours! The same goes for the rest of you clans that are our enemies as well! (All you clans that arn't our enemies or allies, yet, please don't go into TigerClan's territory without permission.) We are having more patrols now so stay out! Clan- Now that we have some clan cats sighted in our territory, I'm having warriors and apprentices go on more border patrols (hunting patrols will look out for other cat clans as well). I might have to assign guarding posts if it gets more out of hand, but for now we are just going to have more patrols. Also who ever is going into WhiteThunder Clans territory, Please stop! We don't need any more fighting or war right now and it's getting annoying having to ask you to stop and you just ignore me, so please stop!!! To all clans and those who want to join TigerClan- TigerClan now has its own page with more information about us, so feel free to visit our page any time you like! :D RULES: ''' #If you can, port to '''all meetings and gatherings when I say. #Follow the Warrior Code at all times! #Stay within our territory. Do not go on another clans land without that clans permission and ask me or DarkTail if you can leave the territory first. #Kits, you are not allowed to hunt at all but you are allowed to watch a Warrior or Apprentice with thier permission of course. No picking fights either, you will just get yourself hurt by doing that. #No picking fights with other clans EXCEPT if they are in our territory or in/near our camp. #No stealing or hunting in another clans land. #If any of our enemies are in our territory, don't let them escape without leaving a scar or two. let them know the feel of TigerClan claws when it comes to protecting our territory! #Apprentices, Listen to your Mentor. Follow what they instruct you to do (Unless if it puts you in danger) #If i'm not available or Online, the person who has been in the clan longer will have a choice to speak or not speak for the clan in Gatherings (if deputy isn't online either). #Don't break ANY '''of these rules! If you do, First time is a warning. Second time, you will get a punishment depending on how bad you break a rule. Third time, you will get exhiled/kicked from the clan! ﻿ Feel free to add me or my Deputy on Free Realms if you wish to join! ﻿ ~Silverstar ^_^ Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Kristina Head Warrior(s):Punk Maggie Medicine Cat(s): Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, DarkRose Clan, Meadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Mountain Clan, Haze Clan, PoisenOak Clan, Dawn Clan and many others... Enemies: Tiger Clan, Skyfall Clan BloodyMoon Clan, Poisen Ivy Cats: 90+ Territory: In Green wood, just turn west and go straight untill you get to the clearing and thats ours. Notes: Forest Clan was one of the fastest growing clans. Amber Star is the leader of Forest Clan, and has been from the begining. She has dedicated herself to Forest Clan. Amber Star is very brave, courages, and caring. Forest Clan is also full of many dedicated cats. The clan is usilly full. Forest Clans cats are very brave and helpfull. They do everything they can to help the clan and defend themselves and their beliefs. Their territory is in Greenwood Forest. If they find you in their territory, you affend them, or disrespect them, expect a fight. They are not afraid to pick a fight if they have to so be carefull, they are a very experienced clan. Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans. Equinox Clan- Climbing, Magic, Swiftness, & WUMBO I:U Leader: Legend star (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Temperary Leader: MoonFlame aka Legend MoonStar I am only leader for a little while just until StarCast or Spark comes back and stays a little longer. I will only do this cuz meanwhile with both dep and leader gone the clan is confused and getting out of control. So wish me luck and hope that Star and Spark will get on soon. Medicene cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather,Caracal crystal, Golden fur. Med Apprentice:None Top warriors: Wessy Haley Lilly Kha Legend Addison Stan Snowleopard Top med: Raven Heart Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Gold Ash clan, Uneva (Person that helps watch over territory), Falcon clan Enemies: None and hopefully Never again, Im cheerfull and jumping with joy since everything is over now. Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Cats In Clan: 89- 95 Dis song goes out to my clan, and friends ~Legendstar =D[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGKcWHqhZQ '''The cats of this clan that are training in magics are learning of the Six pillars and anything related to it. Yes, we give magic... think its stupid or powerplay if you want but its great traditions from my ancestors. They will learn not to use magic in battle against normal cats without magic, so dont worry about that. Each cat will be given their own diffrent power, but somtimes they will get the same as some one elses. ~Legendstar Cats training in magics: Shadowtalon (Star powers), Breezeflight (Wind powers), Silverheart (Mist powers) Moonflame (Cresentmoon powers) Other: Nothing xP Wiki: HERES A LINK TO OUR NEW WIKI!!!:http://equinox-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Equinox_Clan_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Equinox_Clan_Wiki Random stuff: ''' '''Marf I once killed a man with this thumb Who you callin pin head? I gotz pie ' '''You wont forget me by Bentley Jones is my new fav song o-o ( teh remix one) ' 'Trainz ' '''Sparta I:U Skyfall Clan Leader: Hollystar (Holly Storm) Deputy: Featherwhisp (Feather) Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse & Daniellaa (Silver Splash) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): '''None at the moment '''Allied with: EclipseClan, DawnClan, PolarClan, PhantomClan, DarkashClan, DarkmoonClan, BloodclawClan, SnowriverClan (The greatest!!!), DarktwilightClan, Autumn DawnClan, BlazingfireClan, TigerClan :D, FallingMoonClan, BloodHeartClan, and WhiteThunder Clan. Enemies: Amber Clan, and Meadow Clan. Territory: We own all the land down the the entrance to Blackspore with the scary skull thing ontop! You are welcome to come into our territory ONLY TO GO TO THE MOONPOOL! (If we catch u doing anything else like hunting you WILL feel the claws of Skyfall!) We own GrassClan's old territory and the little piece of land were the play ground used to be in Sancuary! We also still own our old land with the Bumbleberry plantation and the pond IS STILL OURS!!! (If you really want to know look at the All Clans' Territory Map in all the pictures when you first enter the website! ^^) ~Hollystar Cats In Clan: 80-90 Description: Skyfall Clan is back and stronger than they have ever been! Are a loving family and we always protect each other! Daily patrols are always up so I advise you to stay out! Who ever is changing this PLEASE stop! It's annoying and stupid! Thanks! Rules: #1.'All I ask is for u to respect me a BIT! '#2.'Please TRY to come to all Gatherings, meetings, and ceremonies! :D '#3.'TRY to have FUN! :D :D :D '#4. '''When RP call each other by their CAT NAMES (Bad Ex. "Listen to Holly.") (Good Ex. "Listen to Hollystar.") '''News: '''Nothing much right now :/ We haven't had any battles with MeadowClan lately and I happy. (Doesn't mean we're done! T_T) Our old deputy, Riverflower (aka my sister), has stepped down from her spot since she can't get on Freerealms much due to school and as you can see above, Feather is our new deputy! :D Happy hunting to you all! ~Hollystar We no longer share territory with WhiteThunderClan! ~Hollystar Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Echosong (Shattered Spirit) Medicine Cat(s): Corruptedstone (Corrupt Energy), Goldenfur (Golden Fur) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: PineClan Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. Then it expands west across the lake and stops on a rock beside the lake west of ours, just past the north entrance to Blackspore. The gathering place is in their territory but we allow all cats there on gathering day. DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Falcon clan will be your allie. Just add me or Midnightpelt. ~Mooneye Nightmare Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! ShadowLight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood '''Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of FallenAsh Leader: Lethal (Bämbi) (gone) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) (gone) Med: EchoWind (Zia) (gone) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, Falcon Clan, etc. Sure! ~Bämbi Enemies: DarkAsh, AutumnDawn, etc. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. Other: I am proud to be the new leader, and I hope to continue the goals of what the old leaders wanted to continue, but one of them left, causing the other one and a bit of fighters to leave and go guildless. Although one of the leaders are slowly more and more being inactive Xylia due to MineCraft, (She's been dragged into that game by her friends and her sister) I would just like to say, I have no problems with any other clans right now... Although the old enemies of there's, I wouldn't mind them. That's all really, cya! ~ Bämbi Wanna see what happened to Rogues of FallenAsh original leaders? Click here! --> http://menaced-force.wikia.com/wiki/Menaced_Force#Punishments FrostClan Leader: Crowstar (Crówfeather) Former Leaders:Oakstar (Scourge Shadowoak) Rainstar (Rainflight) Ashstar (Ashstorm) Deathstar (Kokiri) Wolfstar (Wolftail) Deputy: Ghoultail (Xenia) Med: Ashes Top Warriors ( Next in line for deputies):Brighttail (WhiteStar) Warriors:Wolftail (the former leader) Hope (Shelby Goldfeather) Darkrosen (Tashiana Wonderwave) Apprentices: Kits: Echokit, Snowkit, Moonkit Territory:Above the wugachug water fall in the mountains (INCLUDING the green part!) Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, Emerald Clan, Prism Clan, looking for more ^^! Enemies: None yet. Rules: 1) No drama 2) No getting attaked by fake things 3) Don't start fights for no reason 4) TRY to attend meetings/gatherings 5)Don't tresspass on other territorys 6) Obey the leader/deputy/top warriors. 7) Call each other by your warrior/leader/what ever rank names o_o please...to the best of your ability. No punishment is givin if you dont, its just more clan like if you do. 8) Don't fight clan members, play fights ok. Punishments: 1) Put on apprentice duties 2) Sleep in the nursery 3) Not being able to leave camp 4) If major events occur, exiled Other:The clan has survived for 4 years with the same camp and territory, we hope to continue the clan ^^ contact Xenia or Crówfeather to join or be allies! The clan is growing steadily ^^ PhantomClan Leader: Oakstar (Scourge Shadowoak) (gone) Deputy: Deathshadow (Kokiri) (gone) Med: Bluefang (Chrissy Dreamgazer) Territory: In the mountains on the side of Blackspore where Cobblestone village and Blackspore meet. (still true) Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, Skyfall Clan, PheonixClan (still true) I know who Oakstar is, so will you be Falcon clan's ally? ~Mooneye Nightnare I'm afraid I think that clan is dead, or has the wrong info. Kokiri now leads Menaced Force, Scourge now is the siege captain for Menaced Force but I'm not sure who is leading that clan, or if it's alive. -Xylia (Second in command of Menaced Force) Enemies: Autumn Dawn Clan, Frozen Skies Clan DarkSunlight Clan Leader: Windstar (Wind Runner45), Frosts other character. Deputy:Currently don't have a deputy. Medicine Cat(s): Julia Soulcreast (warrior name:CreamPelt, CreamPelt is in training) Looking for a medicine cat that knows the herbs.Please contact me FrostFang. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan Dawn Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add Wind if interested. Will you be Falcon clan's Ally? ~Mooneye Nightmare Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add Wind to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 17, but we're growing. Shadow Clan Leader: Crystal Star *CrystallStar...Second leader- Snow Star *Britneyy Deputy: Tiger pelt *Tigerpelt Head Warriors: Frost Claw *Frost heart1.... Medicine Cats: In need- tigerpelt will be a med until one is aquired Number Of Cats: 20+:):)!!!! Allies: Glistening Ice, Darkrose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Tiger, Vapor, Hunters, Poison Oak, DarkBlaze, Thunder Clan,Meadow Clan, Moonfall, Owl, Pink sky, Falling moon, Poison Ivy, Dark Twilight, SilverMatrix, Nightfall, Equinox Enemies: TigerClaw Clan, All Foxes Territory: Our territory is MerryVale... Must have permission to enter we will protect our territory with our lives!- Description:We are a faithful and loyal clan that can over come anything! We are small, but does that mean we are weak? No! We are strong in strength, not numbers! We are a nice and friendly clan and are open for 2 med cats. If you want to join contact Tigerpelt or CrystallStar on FR! SnowRiver Clan Leader: SparrowStar (Artemis Stripe soon to be Sparrow Fur) Deputy: Swiftstreak (Råven Wing) Med Cat: Flame (FlameStar) Allies: Skyfall Clan,Dawn Clan,Thunder Clan Will you be Falcon clan's ally? ~Mooneye Nightmare Enemies: None. Territory: Alll of Wugachug and in the snow mountains too! Border is with Frost Clan and BloodclawClan! Don't enter our territory or beware! Cats:11+ Whisper or Add Artemis Stripe or Råven Wing to join. Moonfall Clan Leader: Spottedstar (Daisy spottedstar) Deputy: Winterheart (Onyx Winterheart) and Slashclaw (kari) Allies: Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Darkash Clan, Equinox Clan, Cinderfall Clan, Falcon Clan (add me if you want to be allies) Enemys: Nightfire Clan Medicine cats: We need a active medicine cat please add me if intrested :D Description: Moonfall was dead, but i'm here again to help my clan grow. We have a couple of cats but that doesn't mean were weak. We were having a bit of trouble at first, but were growing now and were slowly becoming more like a normal clan :D. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Moonfall is a good clan, and we finally found a good territory. Moonfall will keep trying and trying to help this clan be great! I let my clan fall, but I will not let that happen again! If your intrested in joining the clan, just add me or my deputy. Territory: Shrouded Glade mountains, in Troll Camp. Still making borders. Head warrior: Bright Stream Cats in clan: 33 Glistening Ice Clan (now combined with Shadow clan) Leader- Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Duputy- Epic Zoe Med(s)- N/A (Looking for one) Head warrior(s)- Warriors- *Private* Apprentices-GoldPaw (Matt Surfer)... WhitePaw (Melia White) etc. Kits- *Private* Thunder Clan Leader: SandStorm Star. Deputy:Jada SilverDawn and Cho (TuneHeart) c: Medicine Cat(s): DerpyDucky(BlueLeaf). Head Warrior(s):Epic45 Emo (Clover) Allies: DarkAsh clan, Equinox Clan , Meadow Clan, Lightning Clan. Will you be allies with Falcon clan? ~Mooneye Nightmare Enemies: not at the moment. Territory: We now own shrouded Glade. Plus our old territory next to it. Not the big waterfall , im guessing its taken by another clan. Description: We might be small but we're strong. We need more apps and warriors. Maybe elders too. I expect everyone in my clan to be loyal and respectful.We have 2 dens. Please join :) Cats ''': + 60 '''Contact: Add SandStorm Star and whisper her to join. Lightning Clan Leader: FireStar Deputy: Frostfang Med Cat: dove Heart Allies:Equinox clan , EclipseClan, BloodClawClan, SkyfallClan, PolarClan, BlackPaw werewolf Pack, FrozenskiesClan, DarkMoonClan, DarkBlazingClan, SunClan, And many more Enemies: Vance, KatieWolfs pack, Hunters Territory: It's hidden Deep in SunStone it's near the battle feild there but it's actually very big and useful it has a lot of dens and a Outstanding view Description: Please don't delete this FireStar wants me to put this back up. FireStar is a strong, brave leader which her clan recently came back after a long time. They are building back up really fast and they found their old land that wasn't taken by other clans. FireStar and her clan will be rejoining the gatherings. Welcome back!! ~look at LightningClans page to see the rules, the story, and the cats in the clan :D~ Snow Moon Clan Leader: Moon Star (Chesshire Cat) Deputy: Snow Star (Elijah Goldenmatch (I changed mai name from SpongeBob SquarePants AND IM FEMALE) (ME)) Med Cats: None (Needed Deeply) Allies: Dark Blaze clan (Unconfirmed) Falcon Clan (I guess) Enemies : None Warriors: *PRIVATE !* Queens: None Apprentices: *Private !* (The Warriors and Apprentices Will be naqmed Once Moon Star Approves And Kit Will Not Be Named) Kits: *PRIVATE !!!!!!!* Territory: Haven't Chose One Yet. You can share with Equinox o.o ~Legend star I know some good places for territory if you need some too - Breeze flight (Equinox Clan) We are A Nice clan we Want Clan Members Badly We Just Formed this clan so every spot is availble Except Deputy and Leader WE Dont Want any Enemies and Want To Become Allies and Hope That Other Clans Will Help us We Love Every Male and She-Cat That Joins and We hope Soon that We'll Be a Strong Warm Clan We Do Not Hurt Anyone and If You Hurt another clan Member Or Kit You Will Be Kicked and if You Go Beyond Deputy Snow or Leader Moon's Word or Rules You will be Punished Add And Whisper Elijah and Chesshire Cat If You Would like To Join ~ Deputy Snow Star Rose Clan Leader: Darkstar (darkstar) Deputy: (darkstars kit dunno her fr name or cat name) Med Cat: Allies: Enemies: WhiteThunder Clan, Darkblaze clan(?), Warriors: private Aprentices: private Kits: private Territory: we own no land OTHER: we will have our own wiki so I am mad at this Clan because you stole all my suppiles for leaf-bare!!!~Whitestar (leader of WhiteThunder Clan) NightFlare Clan I have now revealed my unknown clan Leader: NightStar and DragonStar Deputy: WillowClaw (New to this clan but has been in a clan before) Medicine Cat: Golden Tail Witch Doctor Cat & Wizard Cat: NightStar Warriors: FangClaw, WolfPaw, Flame Fur, SkrillClaw, Storm Tail, Apprentices: None Kits: None Allies: Equinox Clan, Eclipse Clan, BloodyMoon Clan, StarClan, Enemies: Tiger Star (Yes that's very true), Some wolves (can't name them my because names are unknown), WhiteThunder Clan Description: "We are only known to some but not many, if there is possibly any land left, it shall become our territory"-Dragon Heart "Our clan is still unknown, but even with few fr–....cats I mean, we still are very spirited and strong, our score is you can't always be afraid of something all your life, you must overcome and face your fears"-NightStar. There still new to this world because they have just arrived, much is still unknown about and hopefully will be revealed to some. "If you believe in the fantasy creature, Dragons, and I so mean the ones in the other world, you will be able to join. My idea too of bringing two things into one with Wolves and Cats, might as well calm our two sides"-NightStar. WolfCat Clan Leader: ToxicForever Deputy:Amethyst Ruby, Ashley Glowstone Medicine cat(s): samii Allies: Equinox Clan Enemies: none Description: They are a new clan, so they arent known too well. All that I know is they invite wolves and cats like Equinox clan does. Wanna be allies? ;) ~Jayfeather Diamond Clan Leader: Crystal Parks and Destiny Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Unknown Allies: DarkBlaze Clan Enemies: Unknown I can make you a flag ~stormkit Polar Clan Leader: LegacyStar Deputy:PinkFur Med Cats: BerryBlossom (Ayanna BerryBlossom) Head Warriors: Allies: Equinox Clan, Haze Clan and very, VERY Many more! Enemies: None we are extemley peacful clan and in very high hopes taht we will NEVER have any troubles we have NEVER EVER been in any sort of battle, war etc. Im very proud to say that we are low drama peacfull clan! But we will protect ourselves, family, land, etc with our last breaths and we are a extrmeley strong clan!!! About: We are wise and and peacfull and strong and never EVER give up we are swiftly growing and thriving as I lead them through every step of the way to become a greatly known clan which I know polar will become greatly known by many someday very soon! I have very high hopes for my clan and will NEVER give up on anything for our clan I advise you to respect us as we do ALL other clans! Rules: See my page for that and much more info about I and the clan! Territory: We claim upon a HUGE waterfall in shrouded glade which is a partial glitch area it takes very very much time and effort and know how and skill it find the right paths and paw places and even where to start. So we highly enjoy our secluded area. We will start out with firm warnings if you try to get there BUT we will fight and claim what is rightfully ours at ANY cost!!! We also don't have ANY interest in sharing at ALL my land is only large enough to help my swiftly growing clan thrive especially in Leaf Bare! Prism Clan Leader: VineGlow (Vinestar) & Moonpool (Moonstar) Deputy: AutumnMoon (WinterFrost) Med: HazelStream (Hazelstream) & Melody Bubblegum (Shadowsky) Back-up med: CaracalCrystal Head warrior: Citi (Sandpelt) Territory: Undecided (we keep getting chased out by freaks) Enemies: BloodClawClan, MeadowClan Allies: FrostClan, StarClan, DarkFireClan Creator: Moonpool (Moonstar) Info: We are a clan who are 4 or 3 or 5 weeks old, but we are growing steadily. We always welcome new warriors, and make sure every cat is cared for. Rules: 1. Don't attack for no reason 2. No power playing whatsoever 3. Keep away from BloodClawClan's territory o_e 4. No hacking 5. YOU MUST LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER Ranks: Kit/app: Recruit Warrior/elder: Member HeadWarriors/Deputy/Med: officer Leader: Leader Cats: 40+ FrostClan will be your allie if you want ^^ ~ Crowstar (Crówfeather) Sure :D~Moonpool SilverMatrix Clan Leader: RogueStar Deputy: FallenLeaf Medic: FrostPetal Head Warrior: Ranks: Warrior/elder Member Apprentice/kit Recruit Deputy/Medic/Head warrior officer Allies: MeadowClan, NightFall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Warrior Kitts of starClan Enemies: Blood Heart clan Rules: 1. NO fighting with other clan members!! punishment: Exile 2. ALWAYS listen to your leader at all costs 3. No powerplaying 4. No going into other clans territory 5. No attacking for no reason Cats: 30+ Information: I created this clan 2 months ago (and counting) We are growing slowly we make sure EVERYONE is respected and cared for. We are a very kind clan as long as we are left alone well in our territory! Do you think our clan can be allies?~Moonpool Emerald Clan Leader: FrostStar (Dylàn) Deputy: Giltter Girl Med: Springpetal (ReBeka) Top Warriors:Nickk (More on the way) Territory: The strips of mountains in Lavender Coast Allies: FrostClan, Bloodclaw clan, SkyfallClan, Equinox Clan, Darkmoon clan, and more. Enemies: None at the moment. Cats: Just got hacked, so we will get back to you on that. Other: If you want to join, contact Dylàn or Giltter Girl or ReBeka! Pine Clan Leader: Mudstar (Mudsplash) Deputy: Wild Cat10 Med: (In need a active med) Top Warrior: Ice moon Allies: Shadow Clan, Pine Clan, Rose Clan, others etc. Enemies: BloodClaw Clan,Twolegs, and some Wolfs. Territory: We share territory with Darkmoon Clan around the bridge. Rules: *''If you are a kit you may NOT fight in battles'' *Warriors will be put as apprentice or have punishments if they do not follow rules. *Do not cross boarders *Listen to the cats in a higher rank *Last.. Have FUN! ^-^ Contact: Add Mudsplash, Ice moon, or Wild cat10 If interested in joining. Category:Clan Info